shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
Runes are magical markings that mages use to put spells on objects or other living things. Runes have been in magic since magic was discovered. The first written language in Alksheist, Polturranen, consisted of runes and it is said that the people that invented runes were capable of magic that is unheard of today. Their language was practically magic in itself, everything having to be carefully worded in order for a spell to not be cast. The paper they wrote on could be magical depending on what was written on it and even their weapons were inscribed with runes. The dwarves of Anbri still speak this language, but it is dead on every other continent. Even so, runes are used by the Evercrest dragon riders on their dragons, clothing, and weapons for a variety of reasons. Dragon Runes Dragons are capable of having up to ten runes cast upon them to bind them to their rider and a nearly-unlimited amount of runes for their magical function. Runes that bind them to their rider take energy from themselves when activated, but the runes used to enhance their magic use little to no energy from dragon or rider since they're just a means of channelling energy that is already there in a way that's easier for the dragon. Their main rune is cast on their forehead and it glows when the dragon uses magic. The main rune is the rune with the most power for the dragon and it can either be a binding or magic rune. The other runes glow when their power is being used. The glow's color depends on the element that the dragon's mage controls, along with the type of magic that they use. The only exception to this rule are necromancer-cast runes; necromancers' runes always glow black. Dragon runes do not have an immediate effect unless they are binding runes. The dragon's body has to adapt to the change, which can take from hours to years depending on what the rune's effect is. Binding runes are the only runes that can be cancelled out by other runes. Some runes affect both dragon and rider, which means they both will be forced to adapt to the change. The physical, mental, and magical strength of the dragon (and rider, if it affects them both) will determine the amount of time it takes for a rune to take its full effect. Dragon runes can also be inscribed into a humanoid and the same rules apply to them. List of Dragon Runes 001 . The West-Facing Flag » Grants speed at night 002 . The Compass » Always know the direction in which you are travelling 003 . The Gallows » Focuses black magic 004 . Knowledge » Opens mind but slows body 005 . The Vertical Horizon » Can fly higher 006 . The Mountain Valley » Gains more magical and physical strength between the hours of 12 - 2 PM 007 . The Canal » Powers up water magic 008 . The East-Facing Cliff » Grants more power at night 009 . The West-Facing Cliff » Grants more power in the day 010 . Endurance » Allows for longer journeys and more endurance in battle. Slows down flight. 011 . The Hourglass » Despite lifespan, the dragon will live as long as its rider. 012 . The Catacomb » Not bothered by the cold. 013 . West » Binds dragon to not cross water without its rider. 014 . The Steps » Dragon knows quickest way to get somewhere / do something. Only from prior knowledge. 015 . Equality of Three » Dragon and rider cannot cross salt water without each other. Magic is shared between the pair. 016 . Time » Binds dragon to a curfew. 017 . The Winding Road » The farther away the dragon is from its rider, the more confused it becomes. 018 . The Pole » Strength when on the ground. 019 . The Harpoon » Strength when in the water. 020 . Silence » Muffles any movement sounds of the dragon. 021 . The Mouth » Dragon's saliva and bite will be poisonous. 022 . The Meeting » Grants night vision to the dragon. 023 . The Empty Hook » Binds dragon to starve until it is within a certain radius of its rider. 024 . The Summit » Air resistance in flight; allows dragon to fly effortlessly even in storms. 025 . The Corner » Binds dragon within a small radius from its rider. 026 . The Leaflet » The dragon can easily revive plants or make them grow on touch. 027 . The Halves » Dragon and rider share thoughts, feelings, and magic. When one takes damage, half of the damage is inflicted upon the partner. 028 . The Insect » The dragon can walk up steep surfaces or fly at a 90 degree angle. 029 . The Fish » The dragon can breathe underwater. If rider is mounted, the rider also shares this ability. 030 . The Scythe » When a dragon walks across a field in the spring, the crops grown that year will be an early harvest. 031 . The Budding » In the spring, the dragon and rider both gain magical and physical power. 032 . The Sculpture » The dragon is able to easily break through rock. 033 . The Spoken Word » Brings on a persuasive ability to dragon and rider. 034 . The Hook » Binds dragon to a body of water when it's without its rider. 035 . Security » When the dragon is asleep, the rider is awake and vice versa. 036 . The Package » Binds dragon to a room. 037 . The Fruit » Dragon and rider are more in-tune with nature. 038 . Willpower » Helps dragon control itself better. 039 . The Journey » Flying over water restores the dragon's energy. 040 . The Mute Man » Binds dragon to not opening its mouth. 041 . The Egg » Grants a female dragon two to five eggs. 042 . The Gem » Enhances power of fire and focuses it on one spot. 043 . Equality of Two » Dragon and rider cannot cross salt water without each other. 044 . Balance » Dragon and rider are bound to have opposite emotions. When a dragon is angry, the rider is calm, ect. 045 . Power » Dragon will grow quicker and have more physical strength. Bound into neutral classes' hatchlings. 046 . Freedom » All binding runes are revoked. 047 . The Deer » Dragon is exceptionally more agile in the air and on the ground. 048 . The Sun » Fire magic is enhanced at sunrise and sunset. 049 . The East-Facing Flag » Grants speed during the day. 050 . The Trident » Dragon is extremely agile in the water. 051 . The Branch » Dragon can pass between the living world and dead world. Rider can follow if on their dragon. 052 . Connection of Two » Dragon and rider share thoughts, feelings, and can lend strength to each other. 053 . Beneath the Horizon » Fire magic is increased when the sun is out of the sky. 054 . The Mine » Dragon gains energy when digging through materials that are not soil or rock. 055 . Connection of Three » Dragon and rider share thoughts, feelings, and magic. 056 . South » Both dragon and rider are given extremely effective immune systems. Any familiar disease doesn't affect them. 057 . The Horizon » Dragon is bound within a radius from sunrise until sunset. 058 . Escape » Dragon can jump several hundred feet in the air and fly away at a speed that normally would not be achievable. 059 . Brutality » Dragon is bound to tell the truth. Also brings a berserker rage onto the dragon when completely activated. 060 . Efficiency » Dragon will use no more energy than necessary. Slows down all functions. 061 . Kindness » Dragon radiates a calming aura that calms others around it. 062 . The West Wind » Dragon can harness the powers of night. Moonlight and shadows are the main two. 063 . The Reaper » Harvesting speed is doubled when the dragon is in a mile radius of the field. 064 . North » Dragon can suspend itself in a bubble of time. Rider can join the dragon if they are mounted. Dragon and rider can remain in the bubble until their energy runs out. 065 . The Criminal » Dragon's scales become camouflaged with its surroundings, but movement is not muffled. 066 . Authority » Dragon or rider have the ability to cause all noise in a room to quiet besides their voices. 067 . The Winds » Binds dragon to the ground. 068 . The Wall » Creates a barrier from projectiles below the dragon while in flight. 069 . The Valley Between Hills » Allows dragon to burrow itself under the earth and stay without food or water. 070 . The Hill » Binds dragon to the top of a hill or mountain. 071 . The Con » Dragon and rider are able to put thoughts into others' minds. 072 . Charity » Frees dragon from the binding runes that it is placed over. 073 . Faith » Dragon can perform amazing aerial feats by harnessing the wind. 074 . The Dam » Dragon can pause movement of water for a brief amount of time. 075 . The Sky » Binds dragon to fly. 076 . The Bag » Binds dragon from thinking outside of a single topic. 077 . The Beach » Dragon can move sediment into small hills and mounds. 078 . Burial » Dragon is exceptionally good at digging in soil. 079 . The Mausoleum » Dragon is able to communicate with the dead, along with the rider if the rider is in contact with the dragon. 080 . The Transformation » Dragon can turn into any one animal every so often for one day. 081 . Emptiness » Dragon radiates an aura that makes those around it unsettled or depressed. 082 . The Eastern Road » Dragon does not tire when travelling during the day. 083 . Love » Dragon knows when its rider is in pain and exactly where its rider is at all times. Vice versa as well. 084 . Eternity » Dragon is forced to live on indefinitely until mortally wounded or diseased. 085 . The Flag » Dragon is bound to come to its rider and help them when the rider is in need. 086 . The Torch » Dragon will let off a glow somewhere from its body to light the way at night. 087 . The Budding Fern » Dragon draws power from the shade of the forest. 088 . The Crossroads » Dragon can carry more than it normally could. 089 . The Radius » Dragon and rider cannot stray from a radius of one hundred miles of each other. 090 . Interruption » Dragon can push a bolt of psychic energy into an opponent's mind to make them forget what they were thinking about before. 091 . The Western Curve » Dragon and rider will become more confident. 092 . The Root » Dragon draws energy from the plants around it. 093 . Connection » Dragon and rider are in tune with everything around them. 094 . The Spring » Dragon radiates energy that it or others can use. 095 . Noon » Dragon will immediately fall asleep at noon to regenerate energy. 096 . The Brothers » If the dragon has a natural affinity for air, the power of fire will also become natural. 097 . Mother » The dragon will develop an affinity for earth. 098 . Melancholy » Those around the dragon will experience a feeling of pure melancholy. 099 . The Twins » If the dragon has a natural affinity for earth, it will develop an affinity for water. 100 . The Mountain Range » Dragon will not flinch when it is wounded. 101 . The Elements » A weak affinity for all the elements will be achieved. If the dragon has an affinity for one and is branded with this rune, it will lose the strong affinity for that element. 102 . Father » The dragon will be able to channel fire as well as lightning. 103 . The Farmer » Dragon will be able to cause dust storms. 104 . Spirit » Dragon's and rider's souls are joined, allowing them to see through each other's eyes at any given time and have minor control over each other's movements in these moments. 105 . Jealousy » Dragon can control ice with little or no effort, but it loses much of its affinity over normal water. 106 . The Eastern Wind » When a wind blows, the dragon's scales will spark and the dragon itself can spontaneously catch on fire. 107 . Divinity » Dragon and rider have a higher awareness of things around them along with heightened senses. They both tire easier. 108 . Unbalance » If a dragon has affinity for fire, it will receive an affinity for water and vice versa. 109 . Nirvana » Dragon can fall asleep instantly upon its will and have visions of the future. 110 . The Influence » Dragon is bound to be within ten feet of its rider at all times. 111 . The Seal » Dragon is bound to only fly when given permission by its rider. 112 . Energy » Dragon can channel and steal energy from surrounding living things. 113 . The Politician » Dragon can lie without feeling guilty. 114 . The Peacemaker » Dragon will not be perceived a threat by animals. 115 . The Catfish » Dragon's scales will always remain moist even when away from water. 116 . Unease » Those around the dragon will feel uneasy. 117 . Control » Rider has the ability to control the dragon's movements. 118 . Stability » Dragon will fly and walk smoother when the rider is mounted. 119 . The Structure » Dragon is not affected by the weather. 120 . Action » Dragon's speed is enhanced when in a combat setting. 121 . Halt » Dragon will always gain magical energy when not moving. 122 . Emotion » Dragon feeds off the energy of emotions around it. 123 . The Opinion » Dragon is forced to always tell its opinion. 124 . Rays » Dragon gains energy from the sun. 125 . The Curse » Dragon can curse another being and steal its life force. 126 . The Bull » Dragon will remain conscious in battle no matter how wounded it is. 127 . Evolution » Dragon can gain any strange physical trait that the caster wishes, but only if the caster can create the trait. 128 . The Crane » Dragon's speed is enhanced when carrying more than its rider. 129 . The Cross » Dragon gains more power in the morning. 130 . Balance of Authority » Dragon gains telepathy. 131 . Imagination » Dragon can create illusions from light and shadow. 132 . The Maelstrom » Dragon loses any affinity for elements other than water and all magic strength is focused on the water element. Material Runes Runes on clothing and weapons act differently than on dragons. Clothing, depending on the material, can hold anywhere from zero to five runes. The runes on clothing are different from dragon runes and are only used to enhance its armor property or enact some kind of magic upon the wearer. Since clothes don't have an energy of their own, the energy for the magic is drawn from the wearer. The same goes for weapons, but their runes are different as well. Their runes are for elemental attacks and for making the weapon more balanced for the user. The amount of runes that can be inscribed on clothing or weapons is unknown until the number has been reached- at that point, the weapon or clothing will turn to ash. List of Material Runes 01 . The Lone Tree » Makes the object harder to break 02 . Midday » Causes fire damage upon contact 03 . The Hill » The material will not rust or rot 04 . City » Object draws energy upon contact. This energy can be given to the owner or be stored by musimite. 05 . The Seedling » Give the object an illusion. This can make the wearer appear like a different person or a battleaxe look like a garden tool. 06 . Storage » The object can be made to appear or disappear by saying its name in Mivphves 07 . The Cross » The object will emit light 08 . The Mason » Object can break through any earthly substance 09 . The Bunker » Object is magic-proof 10 . Bridge » Object does ice damage on contact 11 . Half » The object is shrunk to half its size. A spell can bring it back to its normal size. 12 . Two Moons » Infuses the object with shadow magic 13 . Sunray » Uses the power of the sun to shoot a firey beam of death at enemies. 14 . Earthquake » The object gains attributes of the earth and can be changed to any type of material. 15 . Wave » When swung in an arc, a wall of water is created. 16 . Dragon's Fang » An object will cause bleeding upon contact, even if it's just baby powder. 17 . Dragon's Eye » Does poison damage 18 . Suspension » The object can float next to its owner. 19 . The Meteor » Object can create a blinding flash of light. 20 . Flight » Does wind damage 21 . The Pole » Object becomes sticky and can attach to say, a ceiling. 22 . The Weeping Flower » Object will absorb all released energy around it. If it kills something, then it absorbs all that energy. 23 . Antenna » Deals lightning damage. 24 . The Kite » Object becomes lighter than air. 25 . The Arrow » When infused onto a bow, the arrows shot will break the sound barrier. Other objects will be thrown farther and faster. 26 . The Egg » Object is stored inside an item (size difference doesn't matter). It can only be retrieved after the item is broken. 28 . River Valley » When used, the object takes up less energy on the user. 29 . Raindrop » Object can be stuck to any surface. 30 . Life » Object can heal others, but at the cost of it disintegrating if it doesn't have any means of storing energy. 31 . Tunnel » Object will always secrete moisture. 32 . Fishhook » Object is only able to be picked up or accessed by its owner. 33 . Bait » When handed to another person, the object will make that person bend to the owner's will. 34 . Gutter » Object stores water. 35 . Water Tower » Object creates its own water and will pour it out at the owner's will. 36 . Petrified » Object turns to stone. 37 . Rock Face » Signer of the rune is bound to the words on the paper. 38 . Seed » When buried in a field, it makes the field fertile. 39 . Comet » Object can be thrown at a target with the same rune inscribed in it, no matter the distance. 40 . The Goddesses » Object is connected to the Goddesses' palace in the spirit realm. Almost any strange thing can happen to the object this rune is inscribed upon. 41 . Planes » Object can cut an opening to the spirit realm. Non-magics who use this can easily get lost and die. 42 . Drill » Object can bore any sized hole. 43 . Boomerang » Object will always come back to its owner. 44 . Pick Up » If dropped to an unreachable place, calling the object will bring it to you along with any objects in a one-foot radius. 45 . Scythe » Object is quick at harvesting. 46 . Burst » Object will explode in a million fragments upon cue. 47 . Equinox » An invisible storage space is gathered inside an object, allowing to store infinite items inside it. 48 . Solstice » Object gathers power from the sun. 49 . Root » When put in the ground, object gathers energy. 50 . Crossing » Each time the object is struck, it gains more energy. 51 . Stalk » Object can change a minor amount of weather.__FORCETOC__ Category:Need to Know Category:Lore